


I Thought You Were Sleeping

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Prompt: things you said when you thought I was asleep





	I Thought You Were Sleeping

Catra stumbled into her apartment after a long shift at the coffee shop. It was almost two in the morning, and her roommate, Adora was hopefully fast asleep. She dropped her keys on her desk and went to go make sure Adora was fine.

The blonde was curled up under her heavy blue comforter, passed out. Catra smiled to herself. Her best friend, who she happened to be in love with, wasn’t stressed for once. Sleep made her look peaceful, which rarely happened now. Adora was in medical school, training to become a doctor. She barely had time to eat, which was why Catra usually made their food. 

Catra made sure Adora’s phone was plugged in, then set up the coffee machine for when Adora woke up at five. She knew that her roommate couldn’t function without her coffee, and usually made sure it was ready. Catra also took some time to make the blonde’s preferred bagel, because she knew she wouldn’t eat otherwise. It wasn’t a perfect system, but Catra was pretty damn proud of it. 

Before making her final stop of the night/morning, Catra returned to Adora’s room. She tucked her best friend in, and before leaving she spoke quietly.

“I love you Adora. In the romantic way. Okay I’m gonna go now.” Unfortunately, Catra left before she could here the soft reply.

“I love you too.”


End file.
